mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tatsunoko Production
Kokubunji, Tokyo, Japan | key_people = | num_employees = | industry = Media and Entertainment | revenue = | parent = Takara Tomy | divisions = I.G Tatsunoko 1987-1993 | products = Animated feature films (Anime) | homepage = tatsunoko.co.jp/english/index.html| }} , often shortened to , is a Japanese animation company founded in October 19, 1962 by acclaimed anime pioneer Tatsuo Yoshida along with his brothers Kenji and Toyoharu (Toyoharu adopted the pen name Ippei Kuri to distinguish himself from his brothers). The studio's name has a double Japanese meaning of "Tatsu's child" (Tatsu being a nickname for Tatsuo) and "seadragon" which was the inspiration for its seahorse corporate logo. Tatsunoko has its headquarters in Kokubunji, Tokyo."English." Tatsunoko Production. Retrieved on February 26, 2010. History Since the studio's inception, Tatsunoko has specialized in television production, as opposed to rival studio Toei Animation, who focused chiefly on feature films and was just beginning to move into TV production when Tatsunoko was formed. The studio debuted in 1965 with the TV series Space Ace. Since then, many legendary figures in the anime industry have worked with Tatsunoko, including Mizuho Nishikubo, Hiroshi Sasagawa, Koichi Mashimo, Katsuhisa Yamada, Hideaki Anno (Tatsunoko provided animation work on the Neon Genesis Evangelion TV series), and Kazuo Yamazaki. Sasagawa, in particular, is notable for bringing his fondness for "gag" or comedy animation to the forefront in Tatsunoko series such as the Time Bokan (1975) franchise.Animation World Magazine - Anime Reviews: Stand Alone with Bokan & The Third The translated and edited versions of the studio's more successful animated series, such as Hiroshi Sasagawa's Speed Racer (1967), Gatchaman (1972) and Samurai Pizza Cats (1990), are credited with bringing international attention to Japanese animation. Tatsunoko Production has a strong roster of action and science-fiction anime titles, Tatsunoko has nevertheless become well-known also for several widely-acclaimed fairy tale and fantasy-based series for younger children, such as Minashigo Hutch (1970), The Adventures of Pinocchio (1972), Temple the Balloonist (1977), The Littl' Bits (1980), and the Bible-based Superbook (1981). The company provided some financial assistance on Macross (1982, adapted as part of 1985's Robotech) at some time during the run of the show, in exchange for various rights. They later licensed Macross to Harmony Gold, who then produced Robotech. This has given rise to a long standing legal feud between Harmony Gold/Tatsunoko and Studio Nue and Big West Advertising. While falling in favor of Nue and Big West in Japan, Harmony Gold still maintains that they have all rights to the Macross franchise in the United States. In June 2005, Japanese toy company Takara Co., Ltd. purchased a majority stake in the studio. Tatsunoko then became a complete subsidiary of Takara Tomy, the new company created following the subsequent merger of Takara and TOMY Co., Ltd., in 2006.Takara acquires animation studio | The Japan Times Online Tatsunoko's studios are located in the Kokubunji district of Tokyo.Tatsunoko Pro. Several of today's top Japanese animation studios have their roots in Tatsunoko. Studio Pierrot was founded in 1979 by former Tatsunoko employees. Production I.G was established in 1987 as I.G. Tatsunoko, which was a branch for the production of Zillion led by Mitsuhisa Ishikawa. Studio XEBEC also traces its history to Tatsunoko, as it is an offshoot of Production I.G; and Koichi Mashimo who previously worked at Tatsunoko founded Bee Train. Tatsunoko's latest major project is the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars fighting game, a collaboration between Tatsunoko and video game company Capcom which features characters from both companies. Recently, it has been announced that Tatsunoko and Marvel Comics will collaborate on a joint Television project and other ventures.Report: Tatsunoko, Marvel Aim for Joint TV Anime in 3 Years - Anime News Network On June 02, 2010 I.G Port parent company of Production I.G announced the purchase of an 11.2% stake in Tatsunoko. Production I.G President Mitsuhisa Ishikawa joined on as a part time director for the studio. Anime series 1960s *''Space Ace'' (Uchuu Ace) (1965) *''Mach Go Go Go (Speed Racer)'' (original) (1967) *''Oraa Guzura Dado'' (original) (1967) *''Dokachin the Primitive Boy'' (or simply, "Dokachin") (1968) *''Judo Boy'' (Kurenai Sanshiro) (1969) *''The Genie Family'' (Hakushon Daimaō) (1969) 1970s *''The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee'' (Mitsubachi Monogatari Minashigo Hacchi) (La Abeja Hutch) (1970) *''The Funny Judo Champion'' (Inakappe Taisho) (1970) *''Hippo and Thomas'' (Kabatotto) (1971) *''Animentari Ketsudan'' (1971) *''Mokku of the Oak Tree'' (Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio) (1972) *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman) (also Battle of the Planets, G-Force: Guardians of Space, Comando G: La Batalla de los Planetas, Fuerza G) (1972) *''Tamagon the Counselor'' (Kaiketsu Tamagon) (1972) *''Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog'' (Kerokko Demetan, U.S.: The Brave Frog) (1973) *''Neo-Human Casshern'' (Shinzo Ningen Casshan) (also simply Casshan) (1973) *''New Honeybee Hutch'' (Shin Minashigo Hutch) (1974) *''Hurricane Polymar'' (1974) *''The Song of Tentomushi Ladybug'' (Tentomushi no Uta) (1974–1976) *''Time Bokan'' (1975) *''Tekkaman: The Space Knight'' (Uchū no Kishi Tekkaman) (1975) *''Goliath the Super Fighter'' (Gowappā 5 Godam or Gowapper 5 Godam) (1976) *''Paul's Miraculous Adventure'' (Paul no Miracle Daisakusen) (1976–1977) *''Yatterman'' (Time Bokan Series Yatterman) (1977) *''Temple the Balloons'' (Fūsen Shōjo Tenpuru-chan) (also Temple the Balloonist, Sabrina's Journey) (1977–1978) *''Ippatsu Kanta-kun'' ("Home Run" Kanta-kun) (1977–1978) *''Tobidase! Machine Hiryuu'' (1977, with Toei Doga) *''Gatchaman II'' (Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman Tsū) (also Eagle Riders) (1978) *''Zenderman'' (or Zendaman) (1979) *''Gordian Warrior'' (Tōshi Gordian) (1979) *''Gatchaman F'' (Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman Faitā) (also Eagle Riders) (1979) *''Daddy-Long-Legs'' (Ashinaga Ojisan) (1979, TV special) 1980s *''The Littl' Bits'' (Mori no Yoki na Kobitotachi: Berufi to Rirubitto) (1980) *''Rescueman'' (Time Patrol Tai Otasukeman) (1980) *''Muteking, The Dashing Warrior'' (Tondemo Senshi Mutekingu) (1980–1981) *''Firebird'' (Yattodetaman) (1981) *''Gold Lightan, The Gold Warrior'' (Ougon Senshi Gold Lightan) (1981) *''Superbook'' Series One (Anime Oyako Gekijo) (1981–1982) *''Dashu Kappei'' (Dash! Kappei, a.k.a. Gigi la Trottola, Chicho Terremoto) (1981–1982) *''Gyakuten! Ippatsuman'' (1982) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982) (Producer credit only, show created by Studio Nue) *''The Flying House'' (Taimu Kyoshitsu: Tondera Haosu no Daiboken) (1982–1983) *''Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman'' (Future Police Urashiman) (1983) *''Itadakiman'' (1983) *''Genesis Climber Mospeada'' (1983) *''Superbook'' Series Two (Pasokon Toraberu Tanteidan) (1983) *''Starzan S'' (1984) *''Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross'' (1984) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' (1984) (Production credit only, created by Studio Nue) *''Yoroshiku Mekadokku'' (What's Up Mechadoc?, a.k.a. A Tutto Gas) (1984–1985) *''Honou no Alpine Rose'' (a.k.a. Judy and Randy) (1985) *''Time Travel Tondekeman'' (a.k.a Time Quest Tondekema!) (1985) *''Shouwa Aho Soushi: Akanuke Ichiban'' (1985) *''Robotech'' An adaptation of Macross, Southern Cross, and Mospeada (1985) *''Hikari no Densetsu'' (1986) *''Doteraman'' (1986) *''Outlanders (animated by AIC on Tatsunoko's behalf; is not listed on Tatsunoko's website) (1986) *''Akai Kodan Zillion'' (1987) *''Oraa Guzura Dado'' (color remake) (1987) *''Shurato'' (Tenkū Senki Shurato) (1989) *''Konchū Monogatari: Minashigo Hutch'' (new series) (1989) 1990s *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (Kyatto Ninden Teyande) (1990) *''Robin Hood no Daibōken'' (1990) *''Tenkuu Senki Shurato: Sousei e no Antou'' (1991) *''Uchu no Kishi Tekkaman Blade (Space Knight Tekkaman Blade; Teknoman in the U.S.)'' (1992) *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' (1993) *''Video Girl Ai'' (1993; produced by IG Tatsunoko) *''Time Bokan: Royal Revival'' (1994) *''Shirayuki Hime no Densetsu ("The Legend of Princess Snow White")'' (1994) *''Tekkaman Blade II (1994) * Gatchaman (1994) *''Dokkan! Robotendon'' (1995) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995, animation co-production with Gainax) *''Cinderella Monogatari'' (1996) *''New Hurricane Polymar'' (1996) *''Mach Go Go Go'' (Speed Racer X) (1997) *''Generator Gawl'' (1998) *''Seikimatsu Densetsu: Wonderful Tatsunoko Land'' (1999) 2000s *''Time Bokan 2000: Kaitou Kiramekiman'' (2000) *''The SoulTaker'' (2001) *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' (co-production with Kyoto Animation) (2002) *''Karas'' (2005) - Tatsunoko's 40th Anniversary work *''Yobarete Tobedete! Akubi-chan'' (2001; spinoff of The Genie Family) *''Akubi Girl'' (2006; remake to Yobarete Tobedete! Akubi-chan) *''Yatterman'' (2008; Remake of 1977 Series) * Yatterman (OVA) *''Casshern Sins'' (2008; Remake of 1973 Series; animation production by Madhouse) *''Metal Fight Beyblade'' (premiered April 5, 2009; co-production with Synergy SP) http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mf-beyblade/ 2010s *''Hutch the Honeybee ~Yuki no Melody~'' (2010; movie remake of 1970 series) *''Yozakura Quartet ~Hoshi no Umi~'' (2010; co-production with KMMJ Studios) *''Princess Resurrection'' (2010; remake of original TV series) *''Gatchaman'' (2011; association with Imagi Animation Studios) References External links * Tatsunoko Production * Tatsunoko Production * Tatsunoko Fan Club USA Category:Anime companies Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Companies established in 1962 Category:Tatsunoko Production es:Tatsunoko Production fr:Tatsunoko Production id:Tatsunoko Production it:Tatsunoko he:טאצונוקו הפקות ja:竜の子プロダクション pt:Tatsunoko